The present invention relates to a dispenser for housing and dispensing product, such as miniature batteries including zinc air cells used in hearing aids. As used herein, xe2x80x9cbatteryxe2x80x9d means one or more cells.
Handling of miniature batteries is difficult because of their small size. Handling of miniature batteries is typically required in order to remove the batteries from their packaging, to insert the batteries in the proper orientation into a device, and, in the case of air cells, to remove any individual tabbing associated with the cell prior to use. Tabbing is normally associated with metal air cells such as zinc air cells, to limit the ingress of oxygen into the cell until such time as the cell is placed into service. The tab also functions to limit the transport of water vapor in or out of the cell and limits the ingress of carbon dioxide into the cell. Typically, the tab comprises an adhesive material covering one or more air ports. Upon removal of the tab, the ports are exposed to the oxygen of the ambient environment, thereby enabling the cell to be activated. The challenge of handling miniature batteries is exacerbated in the event the user suffers from reduced dexterity, poor vision or other physical infirmity.
Efforts to address some of these issues are found in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,185 discloses a device for inserting a hearing aid battery into a hearing aid. The device comprises so-called xe2x80x9cpetalsxe2x80x9d with an air cell residing on each petal. The cells are individually tabbed, and each tab is then adhered to the petal. The cell is inserted into the hearing aid by gripping the inserter and bringing the appropriate petal up close to the hearing aid battery door to enable the cell to be engaged within the door. The cell is then separated from the inserter using a wiping motion, purportedly leaving the tab adhered to the petal. The method of separating the cell from its associated tab and the inserter as disclosed in the xe2x80x2185 patent places stresses on the hearing aid device, presenting the potential for damage to the device.
Typical packaging for miniature zinc air cells presents further problems. Common packaging for miniature zinc air cells is disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,700. The packaging disclosed therein consists of a thermoformed or molded blister rotatably attached to a paperboard card. The blister comprises multiple compartments each containing a battery. A battery is dispensed from the package by rotating the blister to align a loaded compartment with a trap door accessible in the back of the card. The trap door can come open during transport and batteries will fall out. The trap door becomes weak and ineffective after multiple uses. The base of the dial can also separate or pull away from the card allowing batteries to fall out. Finally, the consumer must still handle the battery to remove the tab, properly orient the cell in connection with the device terminals and insert the cell into the device once the battery has been removed from the package.
Some consumers use a separate tool to assist them in loading miniature batteries into devices. This tool consists of a magnet on the end of a wand. The tool can be easily misplaced and provides little aid in removing the individual tabbing associated with common zinc air cells.
Handling of other small products including but not limited to pharmaceuticals such as pills, foodstuff such as candy, hardware such as screws, and the like can be equally difficult because of their size, particularly for those users suffering from reduced dexterity, poor vision or other physical infirmity. While the within invention is illustrated in connection with miniature cells, and in particular in connection with miniature zinc air cells, it will be appreciated that the within invention can also be utilized in connection with the transport, storage and dispensing of such other small products. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cproductxe2x80x9d is not limited to miniature cells or batteries, and fully comprehends such other small products as those identified above.
It is therefore a first object of the present invention to provide a product dispenser that acts as both a structural package for housing and transporting product and a dispenser for removing product from the package and an inserter for manipulating and orienting product into a device or other end use location.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a product dispenser that removes any direct handling of product prior to its insertion into a device or other end use location.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a product dispenser that obviates the need for direct handling of tab material in the case of a metal air cell such as a zinc air cell.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a product dispenser that both activates and dispenses air cells such that the user does not have to handle the cells either before or after insertion into a device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a product dispenser that eliminates the need for additional tools to handle and orient product for insertion or placement for end use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a product dispenser that avoids unintended dispensing from the dispenser.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a refill base cartridge for a product dispenser.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a product dispenser that optionally allows the user to attach a refill base after removal of a spent base cartridge.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a product dispenser that allows the consumer to store used product for disposal or material recovery purposes.
The foregoing and additional objects of this invention will become fully apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.
The present invention provides for a product dispenser that is easy to use for storing and dispensing product, such as miniature batteries. The dispenser of the within invention obviates the need to handle the product at any point during the dispensing process or during the insertion or placement process of the product for its end use. To achieve this and other advantages, and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention as embodied and described herein, the present invention provides for a product dispenser comprising a cover and a base, each rotatable with respect to the other about a common axis, a retractable push element slidably engaged along an opening in the roof of the cover, and a landing. The cover further comprises a wall and a wall opening. The roof opening, wall opening and landing are aligned to enable product to be advanced from the interior of the cover, through the wall opening and onto the landing by the push element. The landing is designed to accept and removably retain individual product. The push element slides in opposing directions along the roof opening to engage product and advance product from the interior of the cover onto the landing. The base cooperates with the cover assembly to house the product and provides locations for securing product prior to dispensing.
In another embodiment, the cover is removably attached to the base allowing the base to be disposed of and a replacement base with additional product to be joined with the cover.
In another embodiment the bottom side of the base comprises a storage area for storing used product for disposal or material recovery purposes. The entire dispenser could be processed for material recovery or otherwise recycled. In the event the cover and the base are separable, the base alone could be processed for material recovery or otherwise recycled.
In another embodiment the cover is made of see-through material and the push element or base or both can be color coded to indicate various product characteristics, such as size.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.